A battery is more broadly used in not only mobile devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, smart phones and smart pads but also electric vehicles (EVs, HEVs, PHEVs) and mass storage devices.
The battery may be coupled to a battery management system (BMS) that controls the overall operations of the battery. In particular, the BMS includes a MCU and may perform several tasks. At this time, the MCU of the BMS may be configured to perform only one task at a time regardless of the number of cores. This is because performing several processes simultaneously may cause problems due to the crosstalk among the tasks. Further, if an error occurs at the MCU of the BMS, the vehicle may cause an accident, and thus a single task process is commonly used to block such a MCU error.
In this situation, various tasks performed by the BMS may be performed with specific periods. In addition, the task performance cycles are fixed and downloaded to the BMS in the form of software images, and it is generally impossible to arbitrarily change the cycles.
Thus, the BMS of a vehicle available at the present may not adaptively cope with various environmental conditions. In particular, the vehicle always has the risk of a traffic accident, but even in the accident situation, various tasks of the BMS are inevitably performed in the same cycle and form as the normal state. For this reason, it is difficult to quickly and appropriately cope with the accident, and it is not easy to precisely obtain and analyze accident-related information.